Diamond's Story:Confessions of a Broken Heart
by SpotsDiamond
Summary: Diamond was your average 19 year old girl.Two years ago that changed.Now she's broken & lost.Follow her as she tries to find herself.And see who helps her a long the way.Can she find love with also trying to find herself.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly i don't so therefore no sueing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time.All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

_Please be gentle with me this is my first fan fiction.Diamond is a character based off me. Yes me, her personality is me & a lot of what she is going to go through is what I've been through._

_Reviews are wanted good & bad...but if they are bad at least make it constructive._

_thank you._

**Prolouge**

Diamond Daniels was your average 19 year old, girl. Or so everyone thought so on the outside looking in. Diamond was beautiful, with her shoulder length brown hair that glowed red when the sun hit it just right, & her blue eyes went so well with her fair skin. She's outspoken, always speaking what was on her mind, that got her in trouble a lot with people & landed her in the refuge more then on one occasion. She is the most dedicated person you will ever meet,Her friends love her, she's always there for them, always putting them before herself.

Like I said though everyone saw only what was on the outside though.If they could see the insdie they could see she was broken, lost, hurt.She never let aanyone see it, though she never let them see it.No one ever saw her cry or be down and no one thought anything of it they just thought it was her how wrong they were.

But what made her like that.She wasn't always broken & lost.She actually came from a good family with a mom a dad brother & sister. They didn't have all the money in the world but they were happy. A loving family where everyone cared about the other.That changed though one day in the middle of April 1898, Diamond's mother suddenly died of heart failure. Devastating the entire family but destorying a 17 year old Diamond.Shortly after their mother died Diamond's older brother Billy left & went to Harlem he said he couldn't deal with it anymore.He said he'd come back & visit her & hopefully take her with him one day but it's been 2 years.Diamond left about a year later. Just up in the middle of the night & left her father & older sister.She went to Manhatten, she had friends there newsie friends.

Follow me as I tell you of Diamond's story the lost & broken girl just wanted to find her way.

**Ok and that's it my first chapter. I know it probably sucked I've never written a fan fiction before I've tried & they have always sucked. so here it is the first chapter/prolouge. Please Read & Review tell me what you think what I need change or anything at all.**


	2. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly i don't so therefore no sueing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time.All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

**SilentDreamer118-_ Thanks so much for the review...and yes I cant wait to see how our verisons of Diamond compare.I love what you have done so far & can't wait to read more. Keep reading & keep writing._**

**Chapter 1**

Diamond Daniels was in the washroom brushing her hair getting ready to start a new day. She walked outta the washroom back to the bunkroom where there where well over 30 newsboys & girls on bunks in various postions sleeping.Diamond chuckled to herself.She liked getting up before everyone else, it gave her a chance to have some time to herself which she doesn't get very often. She walked over to her bunk by the window & sat down. She was staring out the window, she must have zoned out cause she didn't hear her best friend Melinda otherwise known as Thunder come in & sit down next to her.

Thunder crept up beside her & sat down. Diamond looked over & gave her a half smile.

"What are you looking at Dia?"

"Just looking out at the sunrise it's so beautiful & peaceful."

Diamond sighed. Thunder always knew that Diamond was keeping something from her but she never pushed it out of her because she knew that if she wanted to talk about it she would.Besides the last time that Thunder tried to pry into her life she found herself on the floor with a nice shinna & she didn't want that again.

"Yah & peaceful, so quiet no one up causing a scene it's really nice."

"Yah, I love getting up early before everyone else gives me time to think, so how was Ghost I know your just getting in you weren't in your bunk?"

"We had a great time we went out to dinner, and then went back to the Brooklyn lodging house & talking all night we ended up falling asleep there."

"That's good I'm glad you had a good time Thunder, I'm happy you found someone that truely cares about you."

"Yah, you know Spot was asking about you when we got back last night, he wanted to know how you were doing?"

At the mention of Spot's name Diamond froze & just stared out the window.

Thunder went on.

"Diamond he's really worried about you, you never go out to Brooklyn anymore you just stay here in Mahattan or you go to Harlem & no one even knows why you do but you love to disappear, & everytime Spot comes out here you leave & don't come back till he leaves."

Diamond just glared at her she hated when people tried to get her to talk about Spot she hated talking about him.

Thunder saw the glare & knew it was time to back off, but not without one last comment.

"You need to talk to him Dia, he cares for you weather you beleive it or not."

"Thunder, it's Spot he don't care about anyone never has never will, he's a ladies man he's with a girl till he gets what he wants & that's it, he'll never ever commit to just one girl & any girl is a walking dumbass if she thinks that she will get him to do so."

"Diamond, you really need to wake up & not be so blind, he does care everyone can see it but you."

Thunder knew she was pushing it, so at this point see just shut up, before she had another shinna.

"It's time to wake everyone up."

They both got up & Thunder sighed shaking her head.

_well that concluded the first chapter.I know it's nothing juicy right now I'm just giving the basics of everything & a glimpse into diamond's personailty.and FYI Thunder is Diamond's best friend so you will be seeing a lot of her._


	3. Just Let Me In

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly i don't so therefore no sueing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time.All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

It was around noon when Diamond & Thunder had finshed selling their morning papers.So they headed to Tibby's to meet up with everyone else & have some lunch.

"Wow I though I would never be able to sell all me papes today with those headlines"

"Yah seems the headlines get worse & worse everyday."

The girls rounded the corner and into Tibby's.

"Hey Thunder your boyfriend's here."

"Huh what's Ghost doing here, he never comes to Hatten during the week?"

."Well oh genius one only one way to find out."

Thunder rolled her eyes & they walked in the door.

"GHOST! what are you doing here?"

"Got direct orders from the great Conlon's to come here & talk to Jack."

"And the great jackass Conlon's can't come here himself & tell him, fucking typical."

"Actually that jackass can, I just had to finsh selling me papes first, there Dia sweetie."

Diamond whipped a the sound of the voice, & there in front of here stood none other then the famous Brooklynite himelf. She just stood there in a deadlock stare with Spot neither moving or even blinking.Just waiting for the other one to speak first.

Finally Spot broke the silence.

"Dia, sweetie, it's been a long time how you been."

"Doing great till about 5 minutes ago, so why don't we keep it that way make it an even longer time this time."

"Such hostility Dia, your even more of a fireball then before, I like it."

Spot took a step towards Diamond & with every step Spot took towards her, Diamond took a step back.

"Stay away from me Spot."

Now everyone was focused on Spot & Diamond.

"Are you going to make me there sweetheart."

"No cause everyone knows that you can't make Spot Conlon do anything he don't want to do, so why should I be any different, Spot huh tell me, why should I be different from anyone else?"

Spot just stood there he was actually at a lose for words.

"Just like I thought Spot you can't even answer a simple question."

Diamond turned to Thunder & Jack.

"I'll see you guys back at the lodging house, Thunder keep a watch on the girls your in charge of em tonight."

With that Diamond walked towards the door shoving Spot as she walked.When she got out the door & outta the site of all the newsies she jumped into a dead run.She needed to be alone aways from everyone else.She ran for the one place she loved.Central Park.

She ran till she colapsed under her favorite tree.It felt she has been there for hours just crying.Then just got this sudden feeling someone was coming up behind her.

"Diamond."

It was Spot.

She refused to turn around & face him she didn't want him seeing her like this.She never wanted anyone seeing her broken down like this.

"Diamond, I know you can hear me, would you just fucking talk to me for once & not run away from me."

Diamond stood up.

"FINE Spot you wanna fucking talk, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Well how bouts we start with what is the matter with you."

"Nothing is the matter with me, I'm fine never better, you can leave now."

"Diamond, cut the shit, I'm not buying it I've known you for 6 years, I was there when your mother died I was at her bedside with you, so I know when something is wrong, now tell me, cause you know I won't leave till you do."

At the mention of her mother Diamond could longer keep in the tears any longer.She finally gave into them & broke down.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, you have no right to bring her into this."

"Diamond, talk to me please I wanna be there for you I wanna understand but I can't if you don't talk to me."

"I don't wanna talk about her."

"Her? your mother is that was this about?

Diamond didn't say anything, she just continued to stand there & cry.

Diamond, please, ok I loved your mother too, I never knew what a mother was till I met yours.But you know you can't keep bottling it up, otherwise this is going to happen. So tell me, what is going on?

Diamond regained herself & looked at Spot.

"FUCK JESUS ALRIGHT, you wanna know, my mother is dead, she's never coming back, I did nothing to help her, she promised she would never leave me, then I lose my brother a year later and he promises he will come back for me & he never does, and you well you promise to never leave either & never let things change between us, & yup you guessed it that promise is never kept either, so fuck it I don't need you or brother & I don't need her either, I don't need anybody I'm fine by myself."

Diamond stormed off with Spot chasing after her.

"Diamond stop come back please."

Diamond didn't listen she was headed into the crowd.

"Diamond I love you."

Diamond didn't hear him, she just kept running till she knew she was lost him. She ran for miles it felt like.When she stopped she didn't know where she was & it was nearing dark.She stopped to catch her breath.She looked around trying to figure out where she was but nothing looked familar.She was scared but she would never let it show.

"Hey boys look what we have here, are you lost there dollface?"

Out of the allyway Diamond saw 3 boys much bigger then she was appear.

"No but thanks for your help boys I'm going back to Hatten now."

"Long way from home aren't cha?"

"Yah what's a pretty thing like you doing all the way out here?"

"Well I was looking at the the pretty scenery till I saw ya'll's face it aint so pretty anymore."

"Ahh I wise cracker we got here boys."

The boys walked closer to Diamond.

"Hey I know you, your Diamond Daniels the leader of the girl newsies back in Hatten, you had dating Spot Conlon & ruffed up one of our girls pretty badly.

Diamond froze she didn't know whose these guys where and she still didn't know where she was even with the hint of ruffing up some girl.She had done that plenty of times.Nope no help at all.

"Yah you remember Trigger, well thanks to you she ain't to good with a Trigger no more, we call her Shakes now cause her trigger hand is always a shaken, & that's your doing Diamond."

Diamond knew who she was dealing with now, and she knew just how far from home she was. And now she was scared. No one would come looking for her out here. She turned & tried to run but one of the boys grabbed her.

Diamond tried to fight back but she was up against 3 boys who were by far much bigger then she was.The last thing remembered was her head hitting a brick wall.It all went blank after that.

_There we go guys Chapter 2 is done.I hope it better then the first one.I tried to make it longer._

_Now where could Diamond possibly be?_

_we know she's not in Brooklyn or Manhatten._

_and what did Spot need to come talk to Jack about?_

_Stay tuned for Chapter 3._

_All reviews are welcome._


	4. I keep Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly i don't so therefore no suing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time. All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

Diamond woke up hours later not knowing where she was. She went to sit up & found that rather painful. Her head was spinning & pain shot through her entire body.

"OWWW FUCK!" Diamond hollered.

She looked around trying to figure out where she was but her head was killing her & it hurt to move around. She just laid back down. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming up what sounded like stairs. She froze she still didn't know where she was.

"Ah your awake how are you feeling Dia?"

Diamond tried to turn her head towards the voice.

"FUCK," she exclaimed.

"Just stay still it won't hurt as much babe."

The person that the voice belonged to sat down on the bed next to her.

"Sparks, what's going on where am I?"

"Your in Brooklyn, you've been out for like 8 hours we didn't know if you'd ever wake up,"

"We, who is we, & why am I in Brooklyn?"

"Spot & I, Spot found you in an alleyway in Queens & he brought you back here."

Diamond just sighed & closed her eyes. She didn't know what was going on she wanted to cry but she couldn't, she couldn't cry in front of anyone.

"Diamond do you remember what happened?"

"Yah, I do,"

Sparks looked at Diamond. These two girls have known each other for 5 years other then Thunder Sparks was her other best friend. Sparks living in Brooklyn. The girls were to much alike for there own good & it got them in trouble a lot with both Spot & Jack. The two were like sisters and unlike Thunder Sparks was not afraid of Diamond like the others were.

"So are you going to tell me or are just going to sit there & feel sorry for yourself?"

"I got into a fight with Spot in Central Park & I ran off I don't know how far I ran I just kept running till I figured he stopped following me I must have run into Queens when I stopped. I was on my way back when I was stopped in an alleyway by 3 guys. Newsies from Queens, they were talking about how Trigger, you remember that girl from Queens that I soaked a few months back?"

Sparks nodded.

"Yah well according to them cause of me she don't go by Trigger no more she goes by Shakes. One of them hit me & I don't remember anything after that."

Diamond let in a rugged breath & sighed.

"Do you know who they were?"

"I recognized one of them as Striker & I think he called the other two Fire & Soda I can't be too sure though,"

"Well don't worry it will be taken care of Spot's already on it finding out who did it, & with you knowing at least one of them for sure it will make it a lot easier."

"Where is Spot?"

Diamond's eyes started searching the room for a sign of Spot. She was torn between wanting him to be there & with him being as far away from her as possible.

"He's downstairs with everyone else he told everyone to stay outta here till you woke up."

Diamond nodded & then cried in pain again.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME?"

"Your pretty banged up, I need to take a better look at everything I just wanted to wait till you woke up I knew you needed your sleep."

Diamond just nodded again.

Sparks stood up & pulled off Diamond's blanket & helped her up to the washroom to get her cleaned up. It took about an hour cleaning her up & bandaging pretty much her entire body. When they were done Sparks helped Diamond back to her bed.

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm really hungry though can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure I'll have Spot go get you something & bring it up to you he wanted to know when you were awake anyway he wanted to talk to you."

"Why, I don't wanna talk to you him, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have run to Queens in the first place."

"No Diamond don't even blame him, if you weren't so stubborn & hardheaded & would just listen to the man then you wouldn't have run to Queens so don't blame him for this, no one is to blame but Queens, they have started something & we are going to finish it, they have messed with Brooklyn & Manhattan & now they will pay."

Diamond still wasn't used to someone telling off she didn't take to it to kindly but Sparks seemed to be the only one to get away with it plus she was to tired to argue with her she needed to save her energy for Spot cause she knew it was coming.

"Fine, I don't have the strength to argue with you right now just please get me something to eat."

Sparks nodded & got up heading to the door.

"I'll have Spot bring it to you in about 15 minutes."

Diamond sighed & rested her head against the pillow closing her eyes. She felt a little better after being cleaned up & bandaged. Those Queens boys really messed her up. She had a huge gash on her head, bruises everywhere from wait sparks could tell she possibly had fractured a couple of ribs, her right eyes was swollen almost shut.

She was pretty deep into her though cause she didn't hear the footsteps coming up there stairs & into the bunkroom. She still had her eyes closed.

"Diamond, I brought you your dinner.

It was Spot.

This should be interesting Diamond thought.

_And that concludes chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it I tried to make it a bit longer then my other 2 chapters. Sorry it took me so long to get my next chapter up but my little sister demanded I right another chapter today so that's what I did._

_And Krystal can you guess who Sparks is based off of?_

_R&R_


	5. Coming Undone

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly i don't so therefore no suing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time. All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

Diamond sighed at the sound of Spot's voice.

"Come on in Spot."

Spot walked in holding a tray & sat it down the table next to her bed & sat down next to her.

"How you feeling?"

"Aw you know, I've never felt better Spotty boy, just a lil banged up."

"How bad is the damage?"

"Well besides what you can actually see Sparks think I might have a couple of cracked rips & I have a gash on my side but its nothing I won't heal from."

"You really had me scared back there Diamond I didn't think you were going to wake up."

Diamond thought she saw a glare in his eye that looked like he was about to cry but as quick as she saw it, it was gone.

"When you ran I tried to keep up with you but I lost you in the crowd but I saw you run off into the direction of Queens so I just kept going in that direction I spent 2 hours looking for you, when I finally found you I thought you were dead you were lifeless it wasn't till I knelt beside you that I saw you were still breathing, I was afraid to pick you up in fear of hurting you further, but I had to, the whole way back to Brooklyn you just laid lifeless in my arms I thought you were going to die."

Diamond started crying & she didn't even realize it till Spot reached over & wiped the tears away with his finger.

In a very faint whisper Diamond said she was sorry Spot couldn't make it out.

"What did you say Dia?"

"I said I was sorry."

"Dia, don't be sorry ok, you did nothing wrong,"

"Yes I did Spot I did everything wrong."

She started crying even harder. Spot was scared to hug her & comfort her with the fear it would hurt her even more then the pain she was already in. So he just held her hand with one of his hands & played with her hair with his other hand.

"Diamond please stop crying I hate to see you cry it breaks my heart."

"Spot I, I don't know what's wrong with me anymore, nothing is the same it's been 2 years & I still just can't it's not fair."

"What do you mean what are you talking about there is nothing wrong with you, your grieving you never let yourself grieve properly & now your body & head is telling you it's time to & your denying it, you need to grieve you need to cry yell get angry anything."

"I can't Spot don't you think I've tried I just can't, I don't know why I just cant get over it I still think I'm going to wake up from this nightmare & she's going to be there everyday I have that hope & every day I'm let down."

"Dia baby let me help you please, or at least let someone help you don't have to do this by yourself & you shouldn't have to do it by yourself."

Diamond looked up at Spot through teary eyes & gave a slight smile then replaced it with a glare.

"No one should have to help me this is something I have to do myself no one can help me with it, it's my problem so I should have to deal with it."

Spot shook his head.

"No baby, that's why I'm here cause I want to help you I hate seeing you like this."

"Yah that's why you left the first time right cause you hated seeing me like that you had finally had enough of it & just left right?"

Spot knew this was coming.

"I'm sorry Diamond I don't know how many times I can tell you that I'm sorry I screwed up & I know that & if I could take that back I would in a second but I can't I can only try to make up for it now but you won't let me so what am I supposed to do, huh, just stop caring I'm sorry Dia but it don't work like that you can't just stop caring about some that you love with all your heart, you can't just forget about the person you love."

Diamond sat there shocked, did he just say he loved her?

"Diamond I love you I always have ever sense I met you I have loved you & I will never stop loving you, you can not sit there & tell me you don't feel the same way about me."

"Spot I, I, I do love you but I just…"

"You just what?"

"I can't let you hurt me again when you left last time my world fell apart more then it already had now that I've got at least a little something back I don't want to lose that again, my heart can not take it."

"I would never dream of hurting you again."

"Look I don't know what to say I do love you & I want to be with you but I can't not right now please accept that for now."

"If that's what I have to take for now then that's what I'll take but Diamond remember this I will wait for you how ever long it takes cause I love you that much."

Diamond nodded. Spot got up & placed the tray of food on Diamond's lap but before leaving he knelt down beside her & placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then turning & heading for the door.

"I love you Diamond Lee Daniels."

Diamond stared back at him with a hand to her lips while Spot walked downstairs.

"I love you too Spot Liam Conlon."


	6. I Belong To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly i don't so therefore no suing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time. All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

It's been about a month since the soaking on Diamond. She ended up just staying in Brooklyn for her recovery her & Spot felt that was best thing. Now you could barely tell that Diamond had been near death. Most of her wounds have pretty much healed she still had a bruise on her eye & the gash on her side was till there but healing nicely. Diamond was already back on the streets hawking the headlines. She has one last paper to sell before she was done for the day.

"Body found in sewer line."

A chubby older man ran up & bought her paper from her. Diamond smiled thanking him.

"Body found in sewer line huh Dia?"

Diamond turned around & saw Spot walking up to her.

"Well it was only a opossum but still a body right?"

Spot laughed at her & gave her a kiss on the cheek causing Diamond to blush. Over the past month with Diamond being in Brooklyn her & when Spot wasn't out trying to find everything he could with Queens him & Diamond were together & rebuilding a friendship & relationship that at one point had seemed unbreakable.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving, can we go to Ray's?"

"Sure come on."

Spot grabbed Diamond's hand & they walked to Ray's. When they entered there were already newsies there Diamond still didn't understand how some of these boys were able to sell their papers so fast it was only 11. Spot & Diamond found a booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"So your coming to Medda's tonight for the party right, Dia?"

"Yah I'll be there what time are you guys walking over there?"

"We will probably leave at like 6 we gotta be there by 7 are you coming with me or you going to walk with the other girls?"

"I'm going to go with you if that's ok."

"yah baby that's fine."

"Good I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Really what might that be?"

"you'll just have to wait & see tonight when we get there Spotty boy."

Spot just smiled at her. They spent most of the rest of the day at Ray's with the rest of the newsies. At around 4 everyone headed back to the Lodging house to get ready for the party at Medda's. When they got to the lodging house Diamond raced upstairs to the girls bunkroom. She found Sparks, Dreamer, Lighting, Feisty, Spades & Rambler all laying around in their bunks. Diamond smiled to herself.

"Hey you lazy bums get up we gotta get ready for a party tonight."

The girls eyes immediately shot up off there beds & were running around getting their things together for tonight. Diamond again couldn't help but laugh as she walked into the washroom cause she herself has to get ready for tonight & her surprise for Spot. All the girls washed up & dressed in their best dresses & did their hair. Medda's was the only time that you would see most of the girls dress like girls. Diamond was wearing a simple dark blue dress to accent her eyes & dark hair which was up in a nice bun with a few strands hanging down & curled.

"Wow Diamond you look beautiful, Spot is going to flip when he see you."

"That's my plan but I'm so nervous about tonight I've never done this before."

"Dia you'll be fine you can do this, so what if you've never done this in front anyone else before, you have done it in front of me & Thunder & Spot so just pretend we are the only ones out there."

"Your right I can do this right? Right I can I'm Diamond Daniels I can do anything."

"Ok yah come on lets go it's almost 6."

"GIRLS LETS GO or we are going to be late for Medda's."

Some of the girls were going to stay behind & go with there guys when they were ready. So Diamond, Sparks, Spades & Rambler made there way downstairs. Sparks ran down the stairs into the arms of Blink, Spades walked up to her guy Racetrack & Rambler was going to the party with Mush. Diamond stood at the top of the stairs looking for Spot. She found him at the doorway staring at her. Diamond made her way down the stairs & up to him where he smiled at her.

"Diamond you look beautiful are you ready to go?"

"Why yes I am."

Spot held out his arm to Diamond which she gratefully accepted.. With Spot & Diamond leading half of Brooklyn made there way to Manhattan to Medda's. When they got there Bronx & Coney Island were already there. Both Spot & Diamond were keeping an eye out for anyone from Queens. They made their way inside to their table at the front of the stage. Within the hour the party was in full swing & no sign of Queens anywhere.

Spot & Diamond were on the floor dancing. When the song ended they got a drink & went back to there table. Medda waited for everyone to settle down before she spoke.

"Now everyone I have a special guest here tonight who as asked me to let her come up here, now normally I don't let people up here to sing but this girl is very special to me & I couldn't say no to her, so without future ado Irving Hall would like to welcome Diamond Daniels."

Everyone looked over at Diamond confused while she just sat there & smiled no one but Sparks knew what she had been planning. She had Sparks run her music over here last week. She gave Spot a kiss on the cheek & made her way to the stage.

"Thanks Medda, no I know you guys are wondering why in the world is this girl up here, well it's simple I'm going to sing a couple of songs for you that I wrote myself, the first one is _I Belong To Me _was written while I was recovering from the beating from Queens followed by _Far Away _which I actually just wrote about a week ago both dedicated to a very special guy in the audience & he knows who he is ."

The lights dimmed & the music started with a light turning on right on Diamond.

Diamond looked over the crowd when she saw Spot looking intently at her. She smiled & began singing her first song.

"It's not that I don't wanna share my life with you baby  
It's just that I'm the one I need to be true to baby  
And I won't give up me to be part of you  
It's not that I don't wanna have you in my life baby  
It's just you gotta know that it's got to be right baby   
Before I open up my heart to you

I don't need somebody to complete me  
I complete myself  
Nobody's got to belong to somebody else

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection  
I belong to me  
I'm one not half of two  
And if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me

I gotta let you know before I let you in, baby  
That who I am is not about who I am with, baby  
That don't mean I don't wanna be here with you  
I do

I don't need somebody to complete me  
I want you to know  
I'll give up my love but I'm not giving up my soul

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession   
I'll be my own reflection  
I belong to me  
I'm one not half of two  
And if you're gonna love me  
You should know this baby   
I belong to me

Oh yea

Love don't mean changing who you are to be  
Who somebody wants you to be  
Nobody's got to belong to nobody

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection

I belong to me  
I don't belong to you  
My heart is my possession  
I'll be my own reflection  
I belong to me  
I'm one not half of two   
And if you gonna love me  
You should know this baby  
I belong to me"

Diamond finished her song looking directly at Spot & smiled with Spot nodding at her. Everyone stood & gave her a standing ovation.

"Can you guys stand one more song from me?"

Diamond asked everyone but looking at Spot when Spot nodded she knew. The music began again.

"This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go"

When Diamond finished all she could hear was the screaming & clapping of everyone in the building. She saw Spot standing at the end of the stage she walked over to him & into his open & waiting arms. The silently walked outside where they could talk.

"Diamond I don't know what to say that was amazing I always knew you were a great singer but that wow it's all I can say."

Diamond smiled & blushed.

"Diamond did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you were singing in the second song?"

Diamond smiled a sly smile & walked right up in front of Spot their faces inches apart.

"I wouldn't have written it if I didn't mean it."

Diamond then leaned & kissed Spot passionately on the lips. About a minute later they pulled apart.

"I love you Conlon I always have & I'm sorry for being blind before."

"I love you too Diamond & don't apologize."

"Well well, boys look the famous couple is back again."

Spot turned around & him & Diamond stood up looking at who would dare interrupt them.

"Ahh Mace I was wondering when you'd show your face in Brooklyn I've been waiting for you."

_This Chapter is a lot longer then the rest of them…._

_Now I don't actually own the songs in this chapter I Belong To me is by Jessica Simpson off the album A Public Affair & Far Away belongs to Nickleback off the album All The Right Reasons._


	7. Let the Battle Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly I don't so therefore no suing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time. All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

"Hi ya Spot, Diamond how has the famous couple of Brooklyn been?"

Mace giving Diamond a sly smug.

Spot stepped protectively in front of Diamond, which she was not having she side stepped him & stood next to him. She glanced over & returned the stone hard look that Spot was giving her.

"Mace, I've been looking for you,"

"Yah I've heard you see Spot your not the only one with lil boidies around here,"

"So what do you want Mace?"

"Well you see Spot I heard you were looking for me & well I don't like people looking for me,"

"Well you heard right I was & still am looking for you so it's funny you'd show your face here cause I aint stupid I know you know why I'm looking for you,"

"yah I know it has to do with Striker Fire & Soda & your lil arm candy right there,"

"Mace your treading a thin line with me as it is don't make is worse."

Spot instinctively put his hand on the top of his gold tipped cane.

"Well ya see your goil already did that about 6 months ago when she decided to jump Trigga, beat her so bad she aint called Trigga no more so see your goil started this."

"Well Mace see as much as I would like to believe that I can't see foist of all Trigga was in her territory & second Trigger thought it would be funny to steal from Diamond so as I see it Diamond was in the right, now yes Isa agree with you about how bad she did soak her but considering it was 6 months ago & now ya boies wanna do something about it just don't fly with me to well,"

"Well we would have done it sooner but see she disappeared on us about a week after it happened so we really couldn't do anything till we saw her surface in Brooklyn again, but the word is that she left you cause you broke her wittle heart there Spot."

Spot proceeded towards Mace cane half drawn Diamond grabbed his arm.

"Mace do you really find it wise to start something right here where the rest of the boys are inside considering there are only 7 of you compared to about 200?"

Diamond stated stepping back up to Spots side.

""Ahh Diamond I was wondering if you had a voice you've been awfully quiet standing in your man's shadow."

"Well Mace as much as I would like to stick around & chat but we must get going."

Diamond grabbed Spot's hand & started walking back inside.

"Oh hey Spot I'd keep a watch on her wouldn't want anything to happen to her would you.

Spot spun quickly on his heal whipping his can out in the process & smacking it hard against Mace's nose. You could clearly here a snap at which he had broken his nose.

"Next time Mace, I'm warning you stay outta Brooklyn that includes your lil boides & stay they hell away from me goil, or next time I won't be so nice."

Spot turned back around grabbed Diamond & went back inside. Leaving the Queens leader on the floor & his boys to help him back up.

"Do you want us to go after him boss?"

"No Fire that would be suicide just like Diamond, but we are not going to let this go."

Mace turned behind him & nodded.

"Striker it's time, get things rolling."

Striker at once turned & ran down the walk & disappeared into a dark ally.

The others helped up Mace & they headed back to Queens.

_Ok guys sorry it took me so long to get this up I know this isn't the best chapter but I really couldn't think of anything & I have ideas but I just don't know how to lead up to them & write them so please bare with me as I try to figure that all out._


	8. One Step At A Time

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Newsies or Spot Conlon if I did trust me I'd have him locked in my room & not leaving...but sadly I don't so therefore no suing of the girl just trying to write a simply story in her spare time. All that I own is Diamond Daniels & other newsies that may pop up that you've never heard of before.**

Diamond & Spot walked back into Medda's looking a little less then pleased.

"Dia, I'll be back I gotta go talk to Jack & Ace about some things, why don't you go talk to Thunder & Sparks."

Diamond nodded & gave Spot a quick kiss & walked over to her girls.

"DIAMOND, where have you been you just disappeared after your songs, which by the way that was amazing I never knew you had such an amazing voice."

Thunder walked up to Diamond & gave her a hug.

"I went outside with Spot when I was finished."

Diamond gave a slight smile.

"What happened did you guys get into another fight, tell us."

"No we didn't get into another fight, actually it was quite the opposite."

"YOU GUYS ARE BACK TOGETHER?"

Diamond nodded.

In unison the girls let out a collective AHHHHH. Thunder then proceeded to get up on a table.

"HEY CAN I GET YA'LL'S ATTENTION PLEASE FOR JUST A MOMENT."

Diamond & Sparks gave each other & confused look & then looked back at Thunder. The girl was to unpredictable for her own good sometimes. Everyone stopped there conversations & looked at Thunder just as confused included Spot.

"Ok so I've just found some news that could very well change everything going on between Queens & put it in our favor."

Spot & Diamond's head shot up.

"THE KING & QUEEN OF BROOKLYN ARE BACK TOGETHER FINALLY!"

Everyone looked at Spot & then Diamond who was blushing & then started cheering & saying things like "it's about time" or "finally". Diamond looked over at Spot & smiled. Who then walked over to her.

"Diamond is gotta talk to you real fast."

Diamond followed Spot back outside.

"Spot look I'm sorry I didn't know Thunder would announce it to everyone like that please don't be upset."

Spot put his hand over her mouth & signal for her to be quiet.

"I isn't mad Dia, chill its ok, Is got something else I need to talk to you about & it's important."

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"This war with Queens is going to get bad & frankly Isa gettin a lil worried me self."

"Isa know Spot so am I."

"Isa talked to Jack & Ace & we agreed that you need to come back to Brooklyn with me its safer for you there cause isa can protect you there better then Hatten can."

Diamond stared at him wide eyed.

"ARE YOU INSANE SPOT I CAN'T GO TO BROOKLYN."

"Diamond I aint going to argue with you about this your coming to Brooklyn."

Diamond was glaring daggers at him.

"Spot I can't leave my girls I have a responsibility to them if I leave who is going to take care of them & protect them huh Isa all some of dis girls got."

"Diamond I understand that but I gotta look out for you too you're my girl & if anything happens to you I don't know what I would do I cant afford to lose you again."

"But what about my girls who is going to look after them I cant go look I love you but I cant leave them."

"ok well we have to figure something out cause you cant stay in Hatten but you obviously wont leave them."

Diamond nodded.

"How many girls do you have."

"not included me there are 8."

"How old?"

"The youngest is 11 & that's Daisy."

"Ok look will you come to Brooklyn if the rest of the girls come too?'

"Spot really you would do that for me?"

"Diamond eyes I would do anything for you as long as you are happy & safe."

"These girls can be handful Spot Isa gunna warn you now."

"We can handle it Diamond we can handle anything that is thrown at us."

"Well isa guess the only other thing to do is tell the girls, when do you want us there?"

"Tonight, we will get their things & then leave for Brooklyn but we gotta go now so round up your girls."

Diamond nodded & gave Spot a kiss.

_Well there's the next Chapter sorry it took me so long to get it up I had a huge writers block & didn't know where I was taking this story but I think I've got it now so enjoy & the next chapter will be up shortly._

_What will happen next? How will the girls take the news of going to Brooklyn? And how will things in Brooklyn work out for Diamond & Spot._


End file.
